Little Thing
by Minkyum
Summary: Soonyoung seorang yang pernah berkata kalau tak akan pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun demi kelancaran karirnya ternyata menarik kembali ucapannya karena pertemuan tak sengaja dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. DK-Hoshi Fanfiction


Little Thing

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Dk-Hoshi

Cast : Dokyeom, Hoshi

Rating : T

Warning! : Gender Switch, Summary aneh/?

Summary : Soonyoung seorang yang pernah berkata kalau tak akan pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun demi kelancaran karirnya ternyata menarik kembali ucapannya karena pertemuan tak sengaja dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalanan seoul sambil mendongkakkan kepalaku melihat plang toko-toko yang sedang kulewati mencari tempat yang menjadi tujuanku. RISE CAFE. Dari tadi aku berjalan belum juga menemukannya. Aku pun Mengscroll-down Emailku untuk mengecek alamat dari cafe yang aku cari.

"Soonyoung-ah~" Telingaku menangkap suara panggilan dari seseorang akupun langsung membenarkan letak rambut panjangku ke belakang telinga dan menatap ke belakang tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang menghampiriku yang ada hanya lalu lalang para pejalan kaki, aku pun langsung kembali menatap ke arah depan untuk melanjutkan mencari cafe yang kucari. 'Mungkin itu panggilan untuk soonyoung yang lain.' Pikirku.

Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku sambil menunduk karena sambil membalas chat dari jeonghan eonnie yang menanyakan keberadaanku.

'DUG'

Aku langsung terdiam karena merasa kepalaku membentur sesuatu err... bukan tiang listrik karena kepalaku tidak merasakan sakitnya tapi sepertinya aku menubruk seseorang karena mataku tertuju pada sebuah kain pelapis berwarna biru dan kurasa itu pakaian seseorang. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mundur selangkah dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja-." Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku tak berani mendongkakkan kepalaku karena takut.

"Pfft.. Kajja." Ucap orang didepanku itu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya terdiam karna aku mendadak tak dapat bersuara, tenggorokanku seakan tercekat aku hanya bisa melihat punggung orang yang menggenggam tanganku tanpa izin ternyata mengajakku menyebrang jalan,aku ingin berontak tapi jalanan penuh dengan orang yang sedang menyebrang juga jadi aku pun hanya mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan orang yang tak kukenal itu tapi tak bisa genggamannya malah semakin erat. Aku pun hanya menggigit bibirku cemas 'Bagaimana kalau aku diculik? Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku!' Batinku menjerit.

Saat sudah sampai disebrang aku terdiam karena orang yang menarikku itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Karena orang itu sangat tinggi jadi aku harus mendongkakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya."Apa kau sudah lupa ? Ini aku Dokyeom,Jangan khawatir kkk." Ucapnya masih dengan menggenggam tanganku seakan mengetahui isi fikiranku daritadi. aku pun hanya tersenyum padanya dan dia pun membalas tersenyum. 'Kalau penculiknya dia sih aku senang hehe' Batinku dan aku merasakan bahwa bunga bunga yang bermekaran sedang mengelilingiku karena aku terpesona dengan senyum pria di depanku itu.

.

.

 _Flashback On_

Aku sedang berada di pesta ulang tahun jeonghan eonnie dan aku sedang mencicipi pastry yang disediakan jeonghan eonnie, sungguh nikmat! Aku tak ingin pulang sebelum mencicipi semuanya kkk.

Tapi mataku tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan mingyu oppa yang beberapa langkah dariku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. 'Tinggi seperti mingyu oppa, dari jauh saja sudah terlihat manly apalagi dari dekat, aigoo.. Aku ingin memeluk tubuh tegapnya.' Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku membersihkan fikiran-fikiran aneh tentang pria itu.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di balkon sambil meminum jus jeruk yang ku bawa dari dalam ruangan,menikmati pemandangan malam dikota -tiba Aku mendengar suara seseorang berdeham dan berdiam disampingku dan dia adalah pria yang sedang bersama mingyu oppa tadi, oh senangnya hatiku.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, namanya dokyeom dan dia bertanya padaku letak taman kota didekat sini padaku, dan aku pun menjawabnya. Dan setelah mendengar jawabanku dia langsung berkata. "Selain cantik kau juga pintar ya kau hapal seluk beluk kota ini." Aku pun hanya tertawa garing. "Itu karena aku memang asli sini." Jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya Dan berakhir dengan tertawa garing. Aku langsung mengerutkan keningku karena tak sengaja melihatnya menggunakan cincin di jarinya. 'Oh my dia sudah menikah.' Batinku.

Dia mengajakku untuk kapan kapan bertemu lagi di coffee shop dan aku hanya mendengus 'Sudah menikah tapi masih jelalatan. Oh my!' karena kesal aku pun menyiramnya dengan air dari gelas yang ku bawa tadi. Dia nampak tak percaya padaku dan mencoba membersihkan noda minuman dari pakaiannya. "Kau mengajakku untuk bertemu lagi di coffee shop? Fikirlah~ kau sudah menikah!" kataku kesal. "Menikah?" tanyanya dan Dia langsung menatap kearah cincin yang sedang ia pakai.

Dia langsung menjelaskan padaku kalau cincin yang ia pakai adalah milik scoups temannya, dia memakainya karena scoups sering lupa jadi cincin itu ada dijarinya.

"Jangan langsung bertindak bila kau tak tahu, setidaknya kau akan tahu kalau kau bertanya." Katanya lalu berlalu dari pandanganku. Aku pun terdiam tak berani untuk melangkah benar ucapan pria itu setidaknya bartanya dahulu sebelum bertindak sekarang aku sungguh malu sekarang aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi saat aku sudah masuk kedalam ruangan aku tak menemukannya, sepertinya ia langsung pulang karena tindakanku yang lancang itu.

"Hey, soon-ah~ kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya jeonghan.

Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku. "Aku pulang dulu ya.. aku sedikit tak enak badan, bye eonnie~." Kataku beralibi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang dan cepat sembuh." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Saat aku sudah sampai di rumah aku mendapatkan email dari jeonghan eonnie

"Kyeomie menanyakanmu tadi, dan dia meminta alamat emailmu.. ku kasih atau tidak?"

Aku pun membalas "Kasih saja eonnie~" lalu aku menyimpan handphone ku di meja belajarku.

"Terima kasih tuhan karena memberiku jalan untuk meminta maaf padanya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapatkan sebuah email dari dokyeom dan aku pun tersenyum lalu men-tap handphoneku untuk melihat isi pesan.

From : Dokyeomxxx ***.com

To: Tobesoon ***.com

Subject : permintaan

Kenapa kau menghilang kemarin? Aku mencarimu sehabis dari toilet.

.

.

Aku cemberut saat membaca itu, ternyata dia tidak pulang seharusnya aku harus berdiam disana sedikit lebih lama. Ya, penyesalan memang selalu hadir di akhir.

To :Dokyeomxxx ***.com

From: Tobesoon ***.com

Subject : Yaaaa~

Aku sedikit tak enak badan kemarin hehe.. Mian~

.

.

Kami pun salling membalas email, tak jarang aku tertawa sendiri karenanya, Walaupun aku harus membalas dengan diam diam karena aku sedang berada di tempat kerja dan aku cukup terkejut dengan email baru darinya. 'Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di RISE CAFE ? Kutunggu~' dan diapun mengirim alamat Cafe tersebut setelahnya. Aku pun hanya membalas . 'Baiklah~' langsung aku melihat jam yang terdapat di status bar handphoneku. Akupun langsung mengambil tas ku dan keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

 _._

 _Flashback Off_

.

.

RISE CAFE

Selagi menunggu pesanan aku pun memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Aku sudah berkeliling beberapa kali tapi tak menemukan tempat ini loh." Kataku sambil memasukkan handphone ku kedalam tas.

Dia hanya tertawa. "Tentu kau tak akan menemukannya kau salah jalur, tempat ini ada disebrang tempatmu berdiri tadi. Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi tak kau dengar."

"Aku menengokan kepala tapi tak ada siapa siapa, ku kira itu panggilan untuk soonyoung lainnya."

"Sudah sudah yang penting kau sudah disini aku sudah senang kkk."

Akupun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku pun mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, aku terpesona padanya apalagi sekarang dia sedang memakai kemeja menambah kadar ketampanannya. Dan acara curi-curi pandangku terhenti karena ternyata pesanan kami sudah datang aku hanya mendengus kesal tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena mataku menatap cupcake yang ada dihadapanku yang berhasil membuatku kegirangan.

"Kau sangat antusias sekali.. Dasar maniak cupcake." Ucapnya sambil tertawa

'Maniak cupcake? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai cupcake?Jangan-jangan..' aku pun tersenyum senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Mmm.. bagaimana kau tahu aku sangat menyukai cupcake?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" ia malah balik bertanya.

"O.. tidak harus sih.."jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya melihat ekspresimu beberapa menit tadi aku langsung menyimpulkan kalau kau maniak cupcake, karena ekspresi tadi hanya dikeluarkan oleh para maniak-...menurutku kkk." Jelasnya lalu meminum americano miliknya. Aku hanya menyerengeh saat mendengar penuturannya lalu melanjutkan memakan cupcake.

'Salah besar!' batinku, sedikit kesal dengan jawabannya yang tak sesuai dengan bayanganku tadi.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin." Kataku

"Tak apa, anggap saja perkenalan haha." Jawabnya santai

"Aku hanya tak enak padamu sudah menganggapmu yang tidak tidak."

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Tak apa, manis. Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk membahas itu."

"Memang kau ingin membahas apa?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

'Apa ini kencan?' batinku riang.

Dan kulihat dia hanya tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

.

.

Kami berniat untuk pulang karena hari sudah mendung dan waktu makan siang sudah lewat tapi dokyeom malah berjalan menuju photobooth yang berada di dalam cafe ini.

Dokyeom langsung menarikku untuk mendekat dengannya, kami berdiri berdampingan dan dia menepuk lenganku sebelum melingkar kan tangannya pada lenganku

' _Cekrek'_

 _._

 _._

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat photo pun sudah selesai dicetak dan aku mengambil photonya untuk melihat hasilnya.

'Omo, kenapa dia tampan sekali difoto ini, woah bagaikan pasangan kekasih kkk' gumamku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"Aku tak kenapa –kenapa hehe." Kataku sambil membenarkan letak tas yang ku selempangkan dibahuku.

"Senyummu manis disini" katanya sambil menunjuk photo yang ku pegang.

Aku hanya tersipu malu.

.

.

Dokyeom POV

Kami berpisah di depan cafe karena tempat kerja kami memang berlawanan arah tapi aku masih terdiam disini menatap punggung kecilnya yang berjalan menjauh, tapi tiba tiba hujan turun membuat semua orang yang sedang berada dijalanan ini berlarian supaya tak kehujanan tak terkecuali dia, ia terlihat sedang menggunakan tas kecil yang ia bawa sebagai pelindung kepalanya sementara, refleks aku berlari kearahnya dan melindungi kepalanya menggunakan blazer milikku, aku melihat dia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatapku, ia hendak berbicara tapi aku memotongnya.

"Sstt~~!" aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibirku mengisyaratkannya untuk jangan dulu berbicara dan aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresinya. Dan kami pun berlari untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

"Kopi." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan secangkir kecil kopi itu padanya yang terlihat menggigil karena kedinginan. Dia hanya menatapku bingung

"Untukmu." Lanjutku dan ia pun mengambil kopi yang sodorkan tadi dan meminumnya sedikit. Dan aku langsung duduk disebelahnya

"Gomawo." Ucapnya lalu menyimpan cangkir kopi itu dimeja.

Kami diliputi rasa kecanggungan jadi kami terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke depan melihat hujan yang turun deras sejak tadi. Ku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, melihat itu aku langsung menggenggam tangannya untuk mencoba menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Dia yang kaget langsung menatapku.

"T-Tanganmu.."

"Wae?" Tanyaku

"A-Aniya.." Elaknya lalu meminum kopinya lagi. Aku hanya menahan tawa saat melihat ia salah tingkah dan aku makin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

Karena gemas aku mendekatkan wajahku pada pipinya dan aku mengecup pipinya

'CUP'

Aku pun langsung terdiam dan meminum kopiku untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"A-aah sepertinya aku kelupaan sesuatu ... Hmm.. Snack ku tertinggal dimeja kasir" Kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku lalu meninggalkan tempat duduk tanpa menatap kearahnya.

.

.

Hoshi POV

'CUP'

Aku mematung beberapa saat karena kaget, Dokyeom tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku lalu aku melihat kearahnya dan dia langsung terdiam dan meminum kopinya sampai habis. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan merasakan pipiku memanas karenanya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihatnya membawa beberapa kimbab berbentuk segitiga yang memang tersedia disini.

"Makanlah."

Akupun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kimbab yang sudah dia buka-kan bungkusnya untukku.

kami memakan kimbab sambil memantau hujan yang belum juga berhenti turun dari jendela sambil tertawa karena lelucon yang kami berdua keluarkan bergantian. Dengan fakta bahwa kami berdua bolos kerja setelah jam makan siang karena hujan yang tidak berhenti, itu memberi sedikit hikmah karena aku bisa berduaan dengannya dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia memiliki selera humor yang baik dan itu yang membuatku nyaman dengannya.

.

.

Dokyeom POV

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Kami jadi semakin dekat dan sudah jadi kebiasaan kami untuk makan siang bersama dan berakhir dengan aku yang mengantarkannya pulang sampai kerumah. Walaupun faktanya rumah kami sangat berlawanan arah tapi itu tak masalah untukku.

"Gang ke rumahmu sepi sekali dan juga gelap apa kau tak takut?"

"Hmm.. Aku sudah biasa, walaupun sedikit sering aku ketakutan dengan suara-suara yang membuatku parno, suara pintu yang menutup dengan keras Misalnya kkk"

"Dont worry, I Can be your hero kkk" ucapku sambil memperagakan gaya superman.

Dia hanya menepuk lenganku sambil tertawa.

.

.

Hoshi POV

"Mmm... Gomawo sudah mengantarku, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah." Dan ia hanya menggangguk.

Saat memegang kenop pintu, Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku seperti kejadian saat beberapa minggu lalu bagaikkan de javu.

"Soonyoung-ah.."

"Ne?"

Hening sesaat.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Ah, aniya..."

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang aku tak mungkin menjawabnya langsung walaupun aku menyukainya.

"Eum.. Beri aku waktu." Jawabku.

"Baiklah aku beri waktu 5 detik dari sekarang." Katanya sambil menunjukkan angka 5 dengan jarinya.

"Mwo? / 5" ucap kami berbarengan

"Aish~ / 4"

Aku menunduk sambil berfikir

"3"

"2"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir." ucapnya.

"1,5"

"Baiklah... Baiklah.. "

"1,25"

"Berhentilah berhitung~" titahku kesal, dia hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan acara menghitungnya.

"Sa-"

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu."aku memotong ucapannya.

"Mwo?" ia sumringah

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Bodoh!" ucapku sambil cemberut.

Ia langsung mengecup bibirku dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Saranghae" ucapnya sambil membentuk hati dengan jarinya.

Dan ia langsung mengecup bibirku Lagi, sedangkan aku hanya ber-blushing ria.

.

' _Drrtt~'_

Ia mendengus saat handphonenya bergetar, ternyata itu telepon dari ibunya. Sebelum mengangkat telepon dari ibunya dia berkata.

"Mmm.. ibuku menelpon, aku harus pulang sekarang.. See You Chagiya~" Jelasnya lalu mengecup bibirku lagi dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan padaku lalu mengangkat telepon dari ibunya, sebelum benar benar pergi ia memberiku flying kiss dan aku langsung berakting menangkapnya,kami pun tertawa.

.

.

Setelah bayangannya mulai menghilang dari pandanganku akupun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menangkup kedua pipiku yang memanas karena ulahnya dan masuk ke rumahku.

.

.

Home

"Kau tahu kan aku pernah berkata kalau aku tak akan berpacaran demi kelancaran karirku? Sepertinya aku menarik ucapanku." Ucapku sambil memakan roti

Lalu lawan bicaraku di video call itu langsung bersuara.

"Why? Hosh~" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah punya pacar sekarang, karena menurutku-"

"YAAAA~ Kwon Soonyoung apa katamu ? kau sudah punya pacar? Waenyeol~ kau memacari siapa?" Tanya lawan bicaraku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara eonnie~."

"Ah, Baiklah lanjutkan perkataanmu, tapi aku tak habis pikir seorang soon-"

"Eonnie~"

"Ahaha baiklah lanjut..."

"Tuh kan aku jadi lupa ngomong apa, pokoknya aku menarik perkataanku waktu "

"Aish~ jadi siapa yang memacari dan dipacari kwon soonyoung-ku ini, hm?"

"Dokyeom" jawabku sembil nyengir.

"Mwo? Kyeomie~ ? apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Tidak Eonnie~"

"Kyeomie teman SMA Mingyu itu?" Tanyanya lagi seakan tak percaya. Aku. Hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Waenyeol~ Haha aku bahkan tak tahu kau akan sedekat itu dengan dia, aku harus meminta traktiran dari kalian berdua titik."

"Wo~ Eo.. Eonnie~ kenapa layarnya bersemut? Sepertinya aku harus mematikan sambungannya, Bye Eonnie~ Hahaha" Kataku berbohong sambil menutup layar laptopku samar aku mendengar suara teriakannya.

"Yaaa~ Hosh sialaan~ Menyebalkan kita belum selesai bicara~ Yaaa hoshiiiii~" Aku hanya tertawa dan menutup layar laptopku dan meloncat ke kasur.

Aku tersenyum saat kembali membayangkan hal yang ku lewati bersama dokyeom yang kini menjabat sebagai pacarku, dia sungguh lucu dan romantis, banyak hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan yang berhasil membuatku terkagum. karena saking gemasnya aku memeluk erat guling ku.

"It's my beautiful day~" Teriakku lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

-THE END-


End file.
